It's All Because of You
by Courtney Higgins
Summary: This is a songfic I wrote to Javid slash fic because it's an awesome pairing! Humor brought to you by Racetrack Higgins and Dutchy.


_**I want to, but I cant help it  
I love the way it feels  
You've got me stuck between  
My fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it,  
I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I stop everyday knowing that I wont**_

Jack looked over at David and grinned. "Dave, don't get mad at me because you don't pay attention in class." That was it. David gritted his teeth, eyes flashing. "Jack. Just get. Out." Jack laughed and slipped out the window, pulling it closed. With that, he was down the street and over to the Lodging House. "Hey fellas." He dropped down into a bunk and smiled to himself. "David has he hots for me, and he knows it." This caused the newsboys to laugh out loud. "Oh, and what makes you think that, Jacky?" Race said, grinning from ear to ear. "Didn't he just kick you out?" Jack shrugged. "Sexual tension. He's just upset that he can't tell me his true feelings." Dutchy smirked. "You mean of disgust?" Everyone laughed, and Jack just pouted. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Blondie. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean that everyone else is." Dutchy's smirk grew. "Well…actually…Blink's half blind. And, if you haven't noticed, no one seems to be looking at you." Jack looked around at his various newsboys and scowled as they all looked around, coughing. "Well, Race thinks I'm good looking, don't you Race?" Race yawned. "Well, would you look at the time. I'm late for my Brooklyn poker match." and with that, he was gone.

_**I got a problem tonight,  
(Don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit,  
but I doubt it I  
Taken by the thought of it  
and I know this much is true  
Baby you.. had become my addiction**_

Jack sighed and paced back and forth. He hoped his and David's fight hadn't ruined their plans. They were going somewhere special tonight. Jack had made it extra special, spending all his money on a ticket to see Medda's new show. Forget what Race and Dutchy had said. He thought back to earlier.

"Where ya goin' Jack?" Race asked, studying him closely. "Ooh." he grinned. "Someone's got a hot date." "Yeah, with a hairbrush and some soap!" Dutchy yelled from the other room. Jack scowled. "No, I happen to be going to see Medda with Davey." Everyone froze. Race's eyes widened, and Dutchy shot around the corner. "Medda?" They said in unison. "You have tickets to see Medda?" Race said, looking him up and down. "Yeah…" Jack said, backing up slowly. Dutchy's eyes flashed. "Give them here." "N-NO!" Jack yelled, tearing out of the Lodging House before the blood shed began. Race and Dutchy denied of a Medda show was worse than someone flirting with Mush in front of Blink. Dangerous.

He shook his head and sat down. "Dang…" he muttered to himself, coming back to the present. "I should have never bothered him…" "No, you shouldn't have…" Jack turned quickly, and a slow smiled formed. "Yeah…Sorry, Dave…" he walked over and hugged him, watching David blush lightly. "Let's go, Davey. I wanna show you something." No matter what, he had to keep trying. He would never let his love get away without loving him in return. No matter what it took, he couldn't live without his future David Kelly.

_**I'm not so strong, I need you  
I can barely move,  
but I like it  
and then it's all because of you  
(all because of you..)  
I can never get enough, She's the sweetest stuff  
I think of it every second,  
I can't get anything done  
**_

"Ha! A flush. What'cha gonna do next, Jacky-boy?" Jack gritted his teeth and slammed his cards down. "You're. Cheating." Race arched an eyebrow, an amused look sliding into place. "Prove it." There was a long silence, then Race stood. "I gotta be getting' to Brooklyn." he yawned and was soon out the door, with the last of Jack's money. He sighed and slipped out, heading off towards David's. Once he got there, he stepped in quietly, closing the window behind him with a small click. He walked over and laid down next to Dave, pulling him close. "G'night…" he muttered softly. His thoughts took him on a wild ride. 'Kiss him…' 'No, he'll hate you…' 'Just forget about him…' 'You can't live without him…' 'David Jacobs…'

_**Only concern is the next time  
I'm going to get me some  
Know what I should stay away from  
'Cause it's no good for me  
I try and try, but my obsession won't let me leave  
**_

The next morning, David woke up to quit a shock. The boy of his dreams, lying right next to him. In his bed. He tried to move, then blushed at the position he found himself in. "J-Jack…wake up." he shook him gently, then stopped. His eyes softened as he watched the beautiful boy sleep. Shaking his head, he slipped quietly out of Jack's arms and over to his dresser. After slipping on some decent clothing, he slipped downstairs to make breakfast for his family and their guest. He loved Jack, he couldn't deny that. But he didn't have the courage to tell him. He shook his head as the thoughts bothered him once again. 'You love him…' 'He's a boy, and so are you…' 'It's against your religion…' 'But you love him…' 'Jack Kelly…'

_**Taken by the thought of it  
and I know this much is true  
Baby you.. have become my addiction  
**_

David walked over to Jack, smiling. He placed the plate in front of him. "Hey." Jack looked at him, smiling. "Mornin'. Hope you didn't mind me sleeping here. I didn't want to wake you…you were to beautiful to disturb." David felt his face grow warm, and he turned away. "O-Oh…thank you…But it really wasn't a problem." Jack stood. This was it. He touched David lightly on the shoulder and turned him. He stared into a pair of big blue eyes as their lips met, and they stared back. Emotions flashed through those eyes. But the one that surprised Jack the most, was love. The thoughts found their ways back to the two boys. 'Jack Kelly…and David Jacobs…Forever.'

_**And it's all because of you.**_


End file.
